Brightheart
Book Appearances : Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Yellowfang's Secret, Into the Wild, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, A Clan in Need, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, The Ultimate Guide. Names Kit: Brightkit Apprentice: Brightpaw Warrior: Lostface, Brightheart Queen: Brightheart Affiliations Current: ThunderClan Past: LionClan Education Mentor(s): Whitestorm, Cloudtail Apprentice(s): Jayfeather Quotes "Cloudtail, Princess looked almost as if she were scared of me. I want - I want to see myself. Is there a puddle nearby I can look into?" --- Lostface to Cloudtail, Fireheart, and Graystripe "You're still beautiful to me. You always will be." --- Cloudtail to Brightheart "But Brightheart can remember what she looked like before Tigerstar's half-trained pack of dogs attacked her. It breaks her heart every time she sees her reflection - why do you think she never goes down to the lake? She is brave to her Clanmates, hardly flinches when a newcomer or a kit shrieks at the sight of her scars. But her first warrior name, Lostface, echoes in her ears whenever she is alone. If only she could see inside herself, to the beauty that lies in courage and loyalty and devotion." --- Rock about Brightheart Cermonies Apprentice Cermony Bluestar: ''Whitestorm, you are free to take a new apprentice now that Sandstorm has become a warrior. You will be mentor to Brightpaw. You are a warrior of great skill and experience. I know that you will pass on all you know to this young apprentice.'' Whitestorm: ''Certainly. Welcome, Brightpaw.'' '' ''Warrior Cermony Bluestar: ''I, Bluestar, call my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has given her life in the service of her Clan and I commend her as a warrior in her turn. She will be known as Lostface, so that every cat knows what StarClan did to take her from us.'' Cloudtail: ''But that's a cruel name! What if she lives?'' Bluestar: ''Then we will all have the more reason to remember what StarClan have brought us to. They will have this warrior as Lostface, or not at all. Let StarClan receive her by the name of Lostface. There, it is done.'' '' ''Name Change Cermony Firestar: ''There's one more ceremony to perform. Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as Brightheart, for though her body has been gravely injured, we honor her brave spirit and the light that shines on within her.'' ThunderClan Cats: ''Brightheart! Brightheart!'' '' Pack pack kill kill by warriorcatsunite-d4vy5gp.png|Brightheart and Cloudtail brightheart_and_cloudtail_by_vialir-d62llh7.jpg|Brightheart and Cloudtail Swiftpaw's_Death.jpg|Swiftpaw and Brightheart Download_(3)fgetgegtfefe.jpg|Brighthearts Falling '' '' ''' ' Category:Cats Category:ThunderClan Category:StarClan Cat